far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tachtan
Tachtan, also known as "turtlemen" by foreign races, are amphibious beings that have inhabited Ludwags swamps since the golden ages of Pyros. They are, as the name implies, sentient beings that appear to have evolved from turtles, and are a slow-moving race with docile behavior. ''Anatomy'' Tachtan are very slow, passive creatures. The processes of aging are extraordinarily slow for them, many of them living well past 200. The Tachtan also move and work slowly in turn, and without other means, complete tasks at a slower pace. The Tachtan have a natural affinity to mancy, as it has always been used to help aid them in their works, and try to avoid physical altercations due to slow reaction times and overall body movement. The Tachtan also have a natural, thin webbing across their hands that allow for easy swimming and extensive water movement. In addition, the higher ranking Tachtan can sustain themselves longer however, the lower class requiring a lot of overbearing physical labor and stressful jobs, their lifespan being much shorter than that of leadership and high ranking mancers. ''Psychology'' Tachtan are very sedimentary, staying usually in one place where they can concentrate and rest. The Tachtan usually only travel out in furthering knowledge for their mancy, as obtaining a masterful knowledge of any is highly admired among its communities.The Tachtan have a traditional tongue, dating back thousands of years. It has been reinterpreted and reformed multiple times over the years, but the more nomadic Tachtan also have learned multiple other languages on their travels and speak it fluently alongside the traditional tongue. The Tachtan are also natural diplomats, and can communicate very well with others in a huge array of languages. The oldest Tachtan are highly respected and revered throughout the Tachtan communities, most usually taking a leadership position to guide younger kin. Tachtan culture is very complex and varies from different communities. Tachtan society is also a meritocratic system, higher class children being born to well known or credible people in these societies, and having to keep a families line of success going in order to keep living luxurious lifestyles. They are all lead by a Grand Elder, the oldest and wisest of the Tachtan. All of the communities are united among the oldest and strongest of their kin, the revered Tachtan known as Akunva. Usually they live in large forests in communities of 100-200 each. They are highly religious and work towards appeasing the spirits and giving them “gifts”, which usually consist of carvings, staffs, crowns of leaves, or any other hand-crafted item. The Tachtan are against harming other animals, and most are vegetarians. They are very curious and friendly towards everyone that approaches their villages, and will accept anyone who lays down their arms, but will remain very weary of them and watch their visitors closely. The Tachtan possess an extraordinary and vast library of knowledge on Dormia and mancy maintained by Akunva himself, and many things are said to lie inside it. However, its blocked by the communities best mancers, no outsider ever having access to the interior. ''History'' The Tachtan are learned and very old creatures who have been around in small, secluded communities in many of Trepheon's forests before Dormia's rise to power. At some point in their early history (Pre-Dormia), the Spirits contacted them and they learnt the mystical art of mancy, but chose to keep it out of the hands of Humanity. They were very polite and friendly, and continued to co-exist with the Humans. They remained largely undisturbed, powerful spells and skill in jungle and swamp warfare swaying off any who would invade their sacred grounds. After Dormia's fall, they ceased large-scale communication as a community with the other races, only going out to gain knowledge in mancy or to learn of foreign cultures. As of recent, they have began exiting the forests again in light of recent conflicts between the kingdoms of Trepheon, hoping to keep their communities at peace with the expansionist powers. During the height of the Tachtans might, they sent out expeditions into Ludwag. These expeditions are said to be the starting grounds for the Tachtan civilizations in the swamplands of Ludwag. The Tachtan coexist with the Lizardkin, Dryads, and Ents that live in the swamplands.